Paladin
The Paladin is a holy warrior who fights for truth and justice. They can utilize light magic and rid the land of Zodiac from evil. They can use Maces and Swords to enhance their melee ability, tanking ability, or casting ability. They mainly use Swords and Maces to damage opponents. At higher levels, they can purify the souls of the damned, or blind enemies with intense light. A Paladin's worst enemy is a Demonic Dark Knight, constantly at war. Paladin's trademarks are long stun times, light magic, and their many buffs to use on allies. Paladins are extremely valuable in anyone's party. Paladin is derived from Level 10 Warrior and Level 10 Priest. Stat Growth: Paladins gain the following stats each class level: :*3 strength :*2 dexterity :*3 intelligence :*3.5 stamina :*.5 luck Class Trainer Location Reaching the Paladin Trainer is quite similar to reaching the Druid trainer. From the Leandrill City Center (found on the map),head left and then up along the path at the first house. You should be able to identify it by the green lantern found outside. There should be a large building here with a tree/cave next to it. The Paladin is inside the building. Skills: Name:Conviction Level: 2 Info: When cast, a white fire surrounds you, empowering your melee and casting ablities. Name:Light Spear ' Level: 4 Info: Hurls a spear of light energy towards your target. More powerful while conviction is active. Name:'Recover Level: 6 Info: Restores a moderate amount of health to your target, will cause 'Divinity' if convicted while casting Recover. Divinity halves the damage you would have taken. Name:Repentance Level: 10 Info: A stun that can either be used without conviction or with it to do different effects. Conviction gives it more damage and a longer stun duration. Name:Protect Level: 12 Info: Causes all players who is targetting the person you're targetting, to target you momentarily. Name:Expel Evil Level: 14 Info: Cleanses the body of evil, such as Blight, Blind, and other debuffs. Name:Smite Level: 16 Info: Calls down holy magic from the heavens, to smite your target. Enhanced with Conviction. Causes a stun depending on how sanctified your target is. Name:Martyr Level: 18 Info: A major heal for your party that heals around ~20000, and leaves you with 1 HP and 1 MP. Name:Piercing Light Level: 20 Info: When cast, protects the party and user from offensive dark magic by 20%. Name:Purify Level: 24 Info: Use holy power to purify the corrupt souls around you. Increases damage done by Sanctity levels. Name:Blinding Aura Level: 26 Info: Blinds anyone around you when cast. Name:Repulsion Level: 28 Info: Causes anyone nearby to be thrown back from you. Name:Will of God Level: 30 Info: Buffs Melee and Magic damage, and upon melee strikes, gives a chance to exorcise additionally. Name:Barrier Level: 30 Info: Surrounds allies with a barrier, reducing damage taken, and increasing heals taken. Name:Divine Sanctity Level: 32 Info: Sanctifies your target while casting exorcise on them, or striking them with your weapon. Sanctify can stack up to five times, and gives additional effects to the moves "Purify", and "Smite" when sanctified. Class Mastery Points: Wall- Increases the damage reduction of your Barrier and Resist spells by 4/7/10%. Improved Protect- Raises the aggression transfered by Protect by 7/14/21%. Atonement- Hitting enemies with melee gives a chance to gain Atonement, and Exorcise gives a chance, which causes your next Exorcise or Minor Heal to be instant. Provocation- Causes each physical attack to generate an additional 7/14/21% aggression. Gift of God- Empowers your Paladin healing and damage spells by 5/10/15%. Aegis- Attacks received cause you to gain Conviction, and recover MP based on Defense. Has a 25/20/15 second cooldown.